Sideswipe (Earth-7045)
Sideswipe is no way as much of a sociopath as his brother Sunstreaker, but he is every bit as skillful. He's more into battle for the sport of it. A bit of a jock, Sideswipe most craves a glorious fight to the finish as a test of his mettle. There is a reckless edge to Sideswipe's tactics. He makes rash decisions that may endanger him, all in the name of possible victory. Cheating is also not out of the question. When everything is on the line, for Sideswipe, nothing is out of the question. Over time, his reckless attitude has not changed. However, his cause has; once in it solely for the glory, now he's driven by the desire to defend freedom and the innocent. Sideswipe has two Mini-Con partners, Nightbeat and Vanguard. History to be added Powers & Abilities Sideswipe= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Nucleon Enhancements': **'Enhanced Condition' **'Healing Factor' Abilities *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Marksmanship' *'Multilingual' *'Driving' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Sideswipe's penchant for carelessly jumping into dangerous situations often leaves him in need of repairs. *Sideswipe's brotherly connection to Sunstreaker can be used against him. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. *'Vanguard's armor mode' Transportation *Car alternate mode *''Ark'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Neutron assault rifle': neutron assault rifles were one of the most common weapons in use during the Great War. They were well-balanced and used a large clip of ammunition with a decent amount of punch behind its unassuming frame. *'Shoulder-mounted rocket launcher' Trivia *Sideswipe made fast friends with Hakweye from the Avengers. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Iacon (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Living Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Ark crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Action Masters (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Enhanced Condition Category:Healing Factor Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Driving Category:Disguise Category:Armor Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Casual class (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Versions of Sideswipe